Rotten Heresy and Chocolate
by The Incorrigible Ammy
Summary: 'I'll lick some sweet sweet chocolate, some real, some fake. ' Everyone's addicted to the chocolate, and who is Alfred to refuse? AU


"Did you know..? This girl and her teacher, they..."

A quick flick of the tongue against the lips, licking up the last scraps of chocolate, sliding into a familiar grin. His eyes narrowed in pure mirth as he sucked up the last of the treat from his fingers, relishing the awed looks on everyone faces as they listened to him, hanging off of his every word.

".. something immoral, even..."

Greasy chocolate melted against his tongue, pressing up against the roof of his mouth. Real, genuine chocolate for once, not that he cared- he'd lap it all up regardless. Alfred was always good at that, lapping up such sweet, delicious chocolate with a smirk on his face, leaning across the table like he was giving him the greatest gift in the world.

The aluminum foil crinkled loudly in his hand as he took a bite, the snap reverbrating about the room. Soon, everyone was talking about it, and he was the king of it all- they all looked to him like he knew everything because of that one ridiculous secret. They posted it everywhere- "What a slut!"- and soon she was sobbing, reading the signs posted everywhere, watching everyone jeer at her. And he was behind it all, teeth slicing through melty, delectable chocolate with ease, grinning triumphantly. He jeered at her first, the poor girl with long brown hair who'd, according to a friend of a friend's cousin, had something going on with her piano teacher. Like they could keep it a secret. The Austrian was fired, the Hungarian girl's parents mortified that something like that had even happened.

Was it even true? He didn't care. It was addicting, and he kept eating the chocolate happily, tongue flicking across the lips to lap up the scraps.

They loved crowding around him as he opened the chocolate, foil glinting in the cheery sun. It made Alfred happy, to know so many people were interested in his chocolate, and he always managed to scrounge some up, handing it out to whoever he could. It was very important to him that they get their chocolate, and while it wasn't always of the best quality, and sometimes it wasn't even real chocolate, it certainly tasted like it, and who could tell the difference if it was otherwise exactly the same?

They spread everything he said like it was a childhood game of 'telephone,' quickly growing addicted to his sweets. Juicy rumours floated about the air, and he gloated to himself, watching as people told him their rumours; and the next day they would be everywhere, accompanied by the everpresent sound of foil crinkling in someone's grasp. It brought shivers down his spine, how willingly everyone followed him, and so he did his best.

Sometimes, he even made up his own chocolate, late at night, and spread it around with just as much gusto.

They couldn't get enough, tearing at it until it all became splattered with everyone's saliva, licking the plates clean, some chewing on the ceramic just to get every last molecule that they could. It was a heady experience, being that desired, everyone crowding around him for the last little bit that they all desired, tongues outstretched for more. And he'd dab some on their tongues, smiling all the way.

"Hush, this is a secret, so you mustn't tell a soul... That idol, the Japanese man... and that scholar, from Greece..."

More chocolate, poured down their greedy, guzzling throats, like puppies that couldn't get enough of their master. He was quick to obey, pumping their stomachs full of greasy, rich, fattening chocolate until they were likes pigs ripe for slaughter. Then, he'd make some more chocolate, perhaps in 'Canadian' brand, or maybe 'Chinese'; they could certainly do with a lot of 'French' chocolate, couldn't they? He stirred the vat, smiling angelically as he remembered the various perceived wrongs done to him by so many of his classmates, still smiling as he placed the delicious, filmy slabs on everyone's tongues, closing their mouths for them. The fattest pigs were slaughtered ruthlessly that day, and he just crinkled the foil in his hands, delighted at how they were shamed in front of everyone. That's what they got, for gobbling up too much of his chocolate.

All other chocolate-spreaders were routed out swiftly; he'd been the first, after all, and wouldn't tolerate anyone taking that away from him, his sudden elevation in the school hierarchy.

He could never pass a girl's bathroom without hearing some poor sobbing girl, and occasionally there were cries from the boy's bathroom, as well. It wasn't his fault he always had a bomb held close to his chest, ready to go off in someone else's face, or that he had all the cards, playing them perfectly. Alfred loved it, becoming enamoured with it all- maybe he'd be a journalist when he was older, spreading about his love of good chocolate. He was doing the right thing! Everyone deserved to know what their peers were up to- he was being a hero! He just had to answer to the majority's needs and not worry about the minority.

"Hey, is **PPPP** really **BEEEP**? If so, does that mean **BLIIIP** is also **BEEEP** in disguise? So does that mean..?"

Of course, someone had to pay for his delicious chocolates that the whole school was hooked on, eventually finding its way into the school paper. Little tidbits that he could use to make his chocolate perfect, yum yum. It just piqued his interest- since he couldn't see that, he had to find out what it was; he wasn't allowed near this, so he found his way to it. Sometimes, he felt bad about it, and wished he'd never gotten addicted; but it just filled his stomach like nothing else could, regardless of how fresh the ingredients were. When he felt that way, sometimes he'd purposely spoil the chocolate, then watch amused as they ate it up in greater amounts, trying to get it to taste the same again.

Of course, tears had to be shed, and he needed a good finale. That finale was handing the crowd chocolate at a crowded city square with live video feed to the Hungarian girl whom he'd first dedicated chocolate to. She was in her room- and he'd rigged it so that she could hear and see their cheers on her computer, but she was too upset to care- with a noose hanging from her closet. He'd dedicated endless amount of chocolate, citing her as the reason the piano teacher was fired from the school, that they kept meeting in clandestine locations, that she was dropped off at a motel with his car in the parking lot. He smiled, though his heart shattered at the same time her neck snapped and the crowd screamed, begging for more chocolate.

"Hey, listen up..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> What on earth is wrong with me? XD Another Vocaloid-turned-Hetalia fic, this time based on the song 'Rotten Heresy and Chocolate' by Hatsune Miku; one of my favourite of her songs. Kind of fun, turning it into stuff like this... Any suggestions as to the next song I should do?


End file.
